HOTD: The Butterfly Effect
by Rick2017
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde el brote inicial, Rei MIyamoto aun afectada por la muerte de ex novio, vive al día en un mundo apocalíptico junto a Takashi, pero con el paso del tiempo se da cuenta que tiene el poder de transportar su mente al pasado, Rei al estar inconforme con su vida, cambiara su pasado, pero trayendo consecuencias lamentables para ella y su grupo. ¿Qué cambiarias?


HOTD Butterfly Effect

Hola amigos de fanfiction, aquí les traigo el que hubiera pasado sin Rei tuviera el poder del efecto mariposa, sin mas que agregar, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

¿Si tuvieras el poder de cambiar el pasado que harías? Más bien… ¿Que estarías dispuesto a perder?...escuchó un sonido mudó, mi cuerpo me pesa, no siento mis piernas, mis manos me arden, veo el cielo negro mientras ascendían cenizas y humo a mi alrededor, el cansancio es tan fuerte que no me deja mantener mis ojos abiertos, mientras me desangro miró a un chico…joven y apuesto…Cabello castaño y ojos color miel…llenos de lágrimas desbordándose de sus pupilas y cayendo sobre mi rostro, le miró e intento no cerrar los ojos, para verlo aún más…el nombre de este chico…es Takashi Komuro…mi amigo de la infancia y el amor de mi vida…me sostiene con delicadeza e intenta mantener la calma, siento como su ansiedad se hace presente y lo hace temblar de miedo, sinceramente me gustaría decirle cuánto lo amo y decirle que todo estara bien, sin embargo…estoy herida de gravedad…mi cuerpo está completamente ensangrentado y bañado en polvo y suciedad…supongo que se preguntaran "¿Quién soy?" la respuesta es clara…mi nombre es Rei Miyamoto…una simple sobreviviente que estaba apunto de morir…antes me quejaba de mi vida tan mugre que tenía…sin darme cuenta que lo que tenía me pudo a ver hecho muy feliz, mientras miro el oscuro cielo mi vista comienza a carecer de claridad y veo como el cielo comienza a quebrarse poco a poco y a su vez escuchó el aleteo de millones de mariposas, quienes comenzaron a llegar de forma descendente enfrente mío hasta taparme los ojos.

* * *

The Butterfly Efect.

"El Efecto Mariposa".

* * *

Tres meses antes…

En una carretera desolada y oscura, una joven pelirroja entraba a lo que parecía un restaurante de comida elegante en malas condiciones, con basura, periódico, cristales rotos y muebles en el mismo estado, con hoyos y algunos destrozos en el mismo, a lado de estaba un grupo entro, portando armas, inspeccionando la zona, encontrando a los denominados no-muertos, una de estos sobrevivientes portaba un rifle con bayoneta militar, está al ver a un no-muerto clavo su bayoneta en el cráneo de esté, seguido de esto un chico de cabello castaño con un bate de béisbol metálico daría un golpe a uno en su quijada para luego arremeter con otros dos en sus cabezas, mientras una chica de cabello azul cortaba sus cabezas a tres de ellos dejándoles en el suelo, durante unos minutos estuvieron de la misma manera hasta acabar con el último de estos, en silencio comenzaron a entrar otros integrantes, cuatro chicas y tres chicos, una mujer madura de cabello güero con equipamiento médico conocida como Shizukarika Marikahua, vistiendo una suéter negro desgastado, un pantalón deportivo y un gorrito negro a lado suyo una niña de cabello rosa portando un arco y flechas su nombre era Alice Maresato, vistiendo un casco militar, un paliacate verde, una suradera gris, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos tennis blancos, sin decir una palabra algunas chicas comenzaban a inspeccionar la cocina y los alrededores, mientras los chicos sacaban los cuerpos de los muertos vivientes a las afueras del restaurante, al terminar en el centro del restaurante formaron una pequeña fogata alrededor suyo colocaron muebles y mesas, a la vez que tapaban con sábanas las ventanas, poniendo latas a unos metros alrededor del restaurante, todos los miembros del grupo se reunieron y se colocaban alrededor de la pequeña fogata, para comenzar a comer latas de frijoles, y comenzar a cocinar lo que parecía muchos pájaros y ardillas, en una ventana el líder de este grupo vigilaba a los alrededores sosteniendo una pequeña tablita sobre ella un pedazo de carne y portando una aka-47, vistiendo una chaqueta de piel un poco desgastada, un paliacate rojo una playera negra un poco rasgada, con pantalones vaqueros negros y unos tennis blancos, de cabello castaño largo hasta el cuello y barba del mismo color, con ojos color miel, su nombre era Takashi Komuro líder de un grupo de sobrevivientes.

Esté junto a su grupo comían de manera silenciosa y sin tener alguna intención de hablar, a lado del chico se encontraba Saeko Busujima, chica hermosa de cabello morado de ojos azul celeste, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y un chaleco, negro, unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

Por otro lado en una esquina se encontraba Rei Miyamoto, cabello largo castaño claro, ojos color miel, vistiendo una chaqueta de piel café, unos jeans azul marino y unas botas del mismo color que la chaqueta, encerrada en sus pensamientos, mientras comía y veía la fogata absorta en su pensar.

Rei: (Tres años han pasado desde que inició este infierno, los muertos ya no lo son, mientras los vivos ya no somos humanos, durante esos años perdí a mis padres y a mis amigos…Saya Takagi una de mis mejores amigas murió devorada por una horda de esas cosas, al igual que mis padres, Hirano Koutha amigo de Takashi murió por mano de esté, hace un año antes de que volviera con Saeko yo era novia de Takashi, pero él me engañaba con Saya, Hirano estaba enamorado de ella y evidentemente sentía celos y furia en contra de Takashi, desafiándolo en múltiples ocasiones, cuando murió Saya perdió la razón, culpando a Takashi de ello e intentando asesinarlo, pero lo único que logró fue ser apuñalado en el corazón por Takashi, decenas de personas buenas han caído enfrente mío…a pesar de todas esas muertes hemos seguido adelante, pero hay una que a mí y a Takashi aún nos carcome la conciencia…Igou Hisashi, uno de los mejores amigos de Takashi y ex novio mío, quien murió siendo infectado y rematado por Takashi, durante años he intentado olvidarlo, pero sigo sin superarlo, pesadillas e ilusiones del mismo hacen que aún sienta aún más su presencia, a medida que paso el tiempo fueron más frecuentes esas pesadillas, de como Takashi acababa con su vida, no le culpo ni mucho menos, estaba infectado y Takashi tenía que hacer lo que toda persona hoy en día hace…tan solo me preguntó…¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que muera? ¿Para que vivo? Ya no tengo familia ni amigos, la esperanzas de encontrar una cura murieron hace casi un año y medio, al igual que encontrar un lugar seguro libre de infección, tan solo alargó mi tiempo de vida ¿Para que? Yo al igual que muchos nos preguntamos lo mismo y no hacemos la idea de mejor abandonar la partida, pero Takashi al ser el líder del grupo nunca lo permitiría, durante esos tres años, sentimientos entre él y yo han aparecido y se han metarializado, pero el recuerdo de Hisashi le atormenta y lo hace sentir culpable al igual que yo, en múltiples ocasiones él ha demostrado dejar de estar interesado por mí y muestra más interés en Saeko, quien en opinión de todos los chicos era la más buena de todas, y que sin duda se tirarían primero, pero al ser "novia de Takashi" era imposible intentar acercarse a ella si no es algo acerca de suministros y esas cosas, evidentemente Takashi y yo hemos dejado de lado esos sentimientos y preferimos mejor ser compañeros, a lo largo de esos años Takashi ha cambiado bastante, llegando a asesinar a gente, a estás alturas todos lo hacemos, sin excepciones, la gente que no sea de fiar no merecen ayuda, eso ha sido claro, en especial si intentas hacer algo en contra del grupo, eso lo aprendimos por la mala, Takashi al ser el líder de este grupo no permite por nada en el mundo que lo contradigan, no por ser el simple hecho de que es el líder, si no que es el sujeto más fuerte, inteligente y duro de todo el grupo, por ende se ganó su puesto, diría que él seria un gran general por qué es bastante estratega en todo lo que hace, en la gran mayoría de veces, pero ese poder lo vuelve bastante tonto, ya que pues al tener autoridad es el que las chicas le ponen más atención y lo utilizan, llegando a acostarse con al menos la mitad del grupo de chicas incluida yo, lo que más nos ha llegado a golpear es el simple hecho que nunca volverá a la normalidad el mundo, Takashi es un ejemplo de ello, hace mucho que yo ya no veo una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de Takashi, siempre fingiendo en todo lo que hace y dice, cuando dice que todo saldrá bien, es que está jodida la cosa, pensándolo bien no es el único, todos incluyéndome a mi, cuando veo a Alice me pregunto si éramos así de niños, tan fríos y callados, después de la muerte de Hirano, Alice tomo odio y rencor a Takashi, jurando que cuando fuese grande mataría a Takashi, cómo era de esperarse Takashi no le importó su promesa, de hecho…dijo que cuando lo intentará la asesinaría igual que a Hirano, sin emoción y sentimiento alguno, a pesar de todo el daño causado, parece que Takashi no le importa el grupo y ellos a él, simplemente se queda por Saeko quién tiene una excelente relación con todos, excepto yo, quién bueno nuestra amistad se desmoronó por nuestra rivalidad, me pregunto en ocasiones ¿Qué pasaría si Saeko muere? Es una sensación que me provoca escalofríos y miedo, ya que…para Takashi…ella lo es todo…).

El silencio incómodo comenzó a ser pesado y tan tétrico que no les gustaba, al ver eso el líder del grupo camino unos pasos a la fogata para ponerse en cuclillas y ofrecer su pieza que le quedaba a su novia quién primero le negó con la cabeza dicho acto, pero él joven no respondió y siguió ofreciendo la pieza a la misma persona quién resignada tomo la pieza para comerla, con ello el líder agachó la cabeza un segundo para tomar aliento y hablar.

Takashi: Duerman. Mañana será un día muy largo.

¿?: ¿Seguiremos con el viaje?

Pregunto una chica de cabello Güero y ojos azules llamada Lucy.

Takashi: Si.

Respondió el castaño a secas.

¿?: Pero llevamos semanas caminando y este es el primer lugar que encontramos donde descansar.

Dijo un chico de cabello azul rey, llamado light.

¿?: Es verdad, mis pies no creo que aguanten otros 55 kilómetros.

Dijo un chico de cabello llamado Vali.

¿?: A este paso no llegaremos vivos.

Dijo una chica de cabello rojo, llamada Xenovia.

Takashi: Si, siguen pensando así jamás llegaremos, se que todos estamos cansados, no hemos dormido lo suficiente, diría que casi nada, pero si seguimos a este paso la horda que dejamos hace 120 kilómetros atrás nos alcanzará de nuevo y no tenemos balas, ni fuerzas para pelear, la única manera es seguir por unos 500 kilómetros más, hoy fue una gran victoria, por qué estamos aquí con comida y un techo y lo más importante vivos, todos juntos, eso es algo que debemos sentirnos bien, pero aún debemos dar un pequeño esfuerzo, el refugio de Canto está cercas, lo siento, cuando lleguemos descansaremos todo lo que queramos, pero es importante llegar todos juntos…

Vali: Tienes razón Takashi, pero recuerda que son 6 mujeres y solo 3 hombres, ellas no aguantan lo que nosotros aguantamos, Busujima ya no aguanta y lo sabes, deberías considerar quedarte aquí un día aunque sea. Hazlo por ellas, no por mí, hazlo por las chicas quienes son las que más dificultad tienen al seguir nuestro paso.

Las palabras del joven pelo gris hicieron que Takashi mirara a las chicas quienes tenían un aspecto no muy bueno, mirando específicamente a tres personas, Saeko, Alice y a Rei, quién le dio una mirada indiferente, Takashi por último solo suspiro en voz baja y miro al peli gris.

Takashi: Bueno teniendo en cuenta eso, pues… está bien, no tenemos opción, mañana descansarán, les daré dos días, para que descansen, lo más probable es que la horda llegue, pero nos mantenemos ocultos y en silencio para pasar desapercibidos, ahora pasando a lo otro, la comida pues hoy se acaba la última ración, hace unos minutos le di un vistazo al mapa y vi que hay un centro comercial cercas de aquí como a unos dos kilómetros, mañana yo y alguien más iremos a ver si hay comida o algo que nos sirva, por el momento disfruten de la comida y descansen, pero siempre alertas. Okey.

Todos: Si.

Con el fin de sus palabras Takashi tomo su arma y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la cocina.

Takashi: Daré el primer turno, Rei el segundo, buenas noches.

Con ellos todos comenzaron a relajarse para poder descansar bien, acomodando colchonetas y bolsas para dormir, Rei tomo una de las ya mencionadas bolsas para irse a una esquina y comenzar a cerrar los ojos, luego de un rato el fuego se extinguió y todos sin excepciones de ahí estaban dormidos, Takashi estaba arriba cuidando en la feria y oscura noche, solo con la luz de media luna. En la cama de Rei sentía que su cuerpo estaba más que cansado, pero se movía de un lado a otro, sus párpados estaban pegados y sentía calor, en dicho sueño estaba en lo que parecía caminar sobre el agua, viendo a Hisashi a lo lejos, al acercarse Hisashi le hablaba con una voz suave, "ven, ayúdame" al estar cercas observó a su amado para abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo ama, pero en un instante vio como éste era golpeado con un bate de béisbol en la nuca atrás suyo estaba Takashi con su bate bañado en sangre para mirarla con mirada asesina y atacar, despertando a la chica de golpe, agitada y casi sin aliento, vio que era su turno de vigilar por lo que tomo su arma y un abrigo para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir al techo, cubriendo con un espectacular el techo, atrás de el escuchaba gemidos apasionantes, por obvia curiosidad se acercó a ver quién era esta vez el juguete de Komuro, ya que la mayoría de veces lo encuentra con una de las chicas del grupo antes de terminar su turno ya sea Lucy, Shizuka, Xenovia o Saeko, cómo era de esperarse era el chico Komuro teniendo relaciones con Saeko abrazaba con fuerza mientras restregaba sus senos sobre la cara de Takashi, mientras esté la penetraba , Rei al ver esto solo suspiro y dio media vuelta para esperar a que terminaran, luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax y comenzaron a acomodarse sus prendas, Rei para apresurarlos dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta para alertar a Takashi que había llegado, así Takashi saliendo con Saeko un poco sonrojado, esté ni los demás sabían que Rei los encontraba en el acto, por lo que estos inocentemente se justificaban y fingían que estaban ahí por casualidad, a Rei al importarle un comino eso los ignoraba y les creía eso solo para zafarse de ellos y quedarse sola, luego de unos momentos de a verse liberado de Takashi, está saco un álbum de fotos para comenzar a hojearla, deteniéndose en una foto donde era niña y estaba apunto de entrar a su primer día de clases, el viento soplaba y sentía la brisa, sus párpados aún se sentían adormilados, igual que sus manos, comenzó a escuchar aleteos como si se tratarán de palomas, pero no observó nada a su alrededor, volviendo de nuevo a ver la foto, sintió un susurro en su oído, tan leve que no se escuchaba, mientras mantenía a un su mirada en la fotografía sentía como si se moviera a sí misma, Rei parpadeaba una y otra vez, y sentía aún más el movimiento ya que no desviaba la vista de la fotografía, pero en ese momento comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y mejor decidido quitar la vista de dicha foto.

Rei: ¿Qué diablos?... supongo que no es nada.

Con el término de sus palabras saco una libreta y una pluma para comenzar a escribir, a juzgar por la imagen de la libreta se veía desgastada, con varias hojas desgastadas y en ellas escritas palabras en prosa, hojeándola hasta la última nota y comenzar a escribir.

Rei: «Jueves 13 de septiembre, recorrimos 80 kilómetros sin cesar, sin comida y sin energías, antes del ocaso encontramos un restaurante, a pesar de no estar en buenas condiciones, pero aún así nos quedamos, yo estoy estresada y desesperada por llegar a Canto, para librarme de este grupo estúpido y pretencioso, en especial de Takashi y de Saeko, quién para mí no es más que una arpía, terminando mi día, cómo cualquier otro, sola y con pesadillas».

Viernes 14 de septiembre.

Es de madrugada y estoy de guardia, hoy como otras veces cada que miro una foto me duele la cabeza…¿Por qué esa extraña sensación…de nostalgia?... No lo sé, pero hoy Takashi y yo nos iremos a buscar provisiones, espero que sea algo divertido o menos aburrido.»

Al terminar de escribir está guardo el álbum y la libreta para tomar su arma y tomar agua mientras ve el cielo nocturno.

A la mañana siguiente. El grupo se encontraba totalmente dormido, a excepción de Vali quién estaba cuidando en el techo, mientras miraba como se alejaban dos personas, Rei y Takashi, quién parecía estar más serio que de costumbre.

Rei: ¿Qué te hace pensar que encontraremos algo en ese super que dices?

Takashi: Una corazonada.

Dijo a secas, mientras se mantenía a distancia de Rei quién se mantenía atrás, después de unos minutos estos llegaron a un super escondido y casi sepultado por raíces de plantas, Takashi sin decir una palabra desenfundó un machete y comenzó a podar, mientras Rei vigilaba, tras ello, entraron al lugar que parecía estar en condiciones más o menos buenas, por no decir horrible, luego de un rato de inspeccionar y ver que no haya peligró Takashi y Rei tomaron unos carritos de súper y se adentraron a buscar comida, luego de un rato estos se volvieron a reencontrarse en el área de ropa, Rei tenía su carrito lleno de cosas, por lo que le quedaba solo esperar, para no sentirse tan sola más de lo que se sentía, acompañaba a Takashi quién miraba ingenuamente un paquete de condones.

Rei: ¿Qué tanto les ves? Ya ni siquiera los ocupas.

Takashi: Si, bueno, me recordó a mi primera vez.

Dijo este soltando dicho paquete y seguir, mientras Rei solo hizo una indiferente cara.

Rei: (Idiota, dice eso por qué yo fui "su primera vez", si como no, eso debe de decirles a todas con las que se ha revolcado).

Takashi: Dime Rei…¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos a Canto?

Rei: (¿Y me lo preguntas ahora?). No lo sé, no es de tu incumbencia.

Takashi: Bueno, somos amigos y-

Rei: No me salgas con esa tontería quieres, ya te dije no es de tu incumbencia.

Takashi: Bien, lo que digas.

Dijo este tomando una cajita de madera para bebes, así poniéndola en el carrito.

Rei: Si, piensas llevarle eso a Alice lo romperá a la primera que se lo des.

Takashi: No es para ella.

Rei: Entonces ¿para quien?

Takashi: No es de tu incumbencia.

Dijo a secas, dejando a Rei enojada ya que le regreso el mismo comentario que ella le dio antes.

Takashi: Bueno Rei a clareemos de una buena vez esto…no me agrada tu actitud Rei, el grupo lo sabe y quieren que ponga un alto.

Rei: ¿El grupo lo dice? ¿O Saeko te lo dice?...no sé a quién le haces más caso si la cabeza que tienes arriba o la que tienes entre las patas.

Takashi: No se trata de eso, se trata de que es lo que piensas de nosotros, de todos, y si en especial de Saeko y de mi.

Rei: ¿Qué?

En ese momento Takashi saco la libreta que Rei había escrito en la madrugada sorprendiendo a la misma, Takashi hojeó la libreta y comenzó a ver su contenido.

Rei: ¿Cómo lo has sacado?

Takashi: No es tan difícil quitarle algo a alguien que está dormida a media guardia.

Rei: Dámelo, no es tuyo.

Takashi: Pero antes déjame leerte algo. "11 de septiembre, aún seguimos caminando y caminando como par de perros, bueno al menos todo el grupo excepto yo, las tripas se revuelven tan solo ver a esa arpía de Saeko", ajá "14 de julio, he visto a Takashi con un nuevo juguete sexual llamado Lucy, a pesar de ser novia de Vali, que vergüenza, de seguro, esa arpía de Saeko no lo satisface lo suficiente", así y así casi en todas las páginas llenas con la frase "esa arpía de Saeko", entiendo tu rencor hacia mi, pero ¿Por qué contra Saeko?

Rei: ¿Acaso no tengo permitido hacerlo?...¿Qué harás al respecto?¿Me matarás?... Entonces aquí y ahora, toma tu pistola y jala del gatillo.

Takashi: Estás equivocada Rei, tú y Saeko pueden tener todos los rencores que quieran, pero eso si, no te permitiré que le toques un pelo a mi mujer y futura madre de mis hijos.

Rei: Si claro futura-…¿Qué has dicho?...

Takashi: Como lo escuchaste Rei, Saeko va a tener un hijo mío, ella en estos momentos está embarazada, así que…te lo diré una sola vez, bájale a tu odio hacia ella hasta que lleguemos a Canto, después de eso, puedes largarte a donde tú quieras, pero en estos momentos tendrás que soportarnos.

Rei: Eres un maldito. Pensé que los años te volverían más inteligente, pero parece que sigues en las mismas como cuando te conocí.

Takashi: Lo bueno es que ya no me importa eso.

Dijo esté dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Rei: Deberías estar muerto.

Estas palabras al escucharlas el joven castaño se detuvo en seco y solo dio una mirada de deserción, para luego volver a caminar.

Takashi: Sigue caminando.

Luego de unos minutos Takashi junto con Rei inspeccionaban algunos autos, luego de un rato de inspeccionar ambos se separaron ya que vieron unos 5 de ellos, para evitarse problemas decidieron eliminarlos, matándolos unos por uno, Rei luego de matar a dos de ellos está fue sujetada del cuello por una mujer, Rei al sentir la agresión, enseguida está grito, alertando a Takashi, quién término de matar a uno de ellos para estar con Rei en un instante apuntando con una revolver de cañón largó plata, la mujer que tenía a Rei tenía un cuchillo en su garganta con un aspecto vagabundo, vistiendo arrapos, sin dientes y con cara cicatrizada.

Takashi: Suéltala.

¿?: Claro, si dejan las armas y las prendas.

Takashi: Claro que no lo haré.

En ese momento Takashi sintió una punzada en su cabeza viendo que había un sujeto apuntando a Takashi.

¿?: No tienes opción amigo.

Luego otro sujetos salió apuntando a Takashi, al ver la situación bajo su arma al suelo.

Takashi: Oh claro que la tengo. Primero, arrancaré tu tráquea de ese asqueroso cuello tuyo, luego mataré a tu amigo por la yugular y por último mataré a esa bruja apuñalándola con su propio cuchillo en su asquerosa cara.

Todos los sujetos al escuchar las palabras del castaño solo rieron para luego darle un cachazo a Takashi con el mango de sus armas, hasta que estos lo llevaron al suelo.

Rei: ¡No! ¡Déjenlo!

¿?: No, no haremos eso, por ahora solo verás como lo destrozando a golpes hasta que quede muerto, lo vamos a abatir tanto que quedara tan deforme que no lo reconocerás. ¡Jajajajaja!

Rei: ¡No! ¡Takashi!

¿?: ¿Qué pasa? ¿no habías dicho que estaría mejor muerto?

Rei: ¡No!

¿?: Si, míralo, mira como muere.

En ese momento Takashi detuvo una patada que iba dirigida a la cara de esté, rápidamente la sostuvo y con sus manos la llevo hasta arriba para tirar al sujeto que lo atacaba, por otro lado Rei dio un cabezazo a la mujer así soltándose y comenzar a pelear con la mujer, el sujeto que estaba con Takashi hizo un intento de dispararle con su ametralladora, pero Takashi con una patada de gancho desarmo al sujeto, para tomarlo por el cuello y darle dos rodillazos a su rostro y tumbarlo al suelo, mientras Rei era azotada por la mujer en el suelo para liberarse está tomo su cabellera y con furia le arrancó un mechón de pelo dejando a la mujer aturdida, mientras Takashi azotó contra un automóvil al sujeto que antes le apunto para golpearlo en la cara desalmada mente para que al final tomara su revolver y disparara contra del sujeto que apenas se paraba acertando le en la yugular, para luego golpear al sujeto con un codazo a la cara y con su mano derecha tomara su cuello y con toda su fuerza le arrancará de tajo la tráquea.

Takashi: Te lo dije.

Con ello esté dejo al sujeto desangrándose para dispararle a uno de ellos que se acercaba. Mientras Rei quedaba en el suelo siendo apuntada por la mujer.

¿?: No sabes lo mucho que hemos sufrido, no sabes lo que es el hambre y la desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que sucumban a la locura?

Rei: Cállate.

Dijo está al momento de dar una patada a la vagina de la mujer soltando el arma, para luego ser tomada por el cabello y ser azotada contra un automóvil por parte de Takashi dándole esté dos golpes a la cara quién enseguida comenzó su ojo a hincharse y ponerse morado luego tomo su cuchilla y arremetió agresivamente el cuchillo al ojo de la mujer quién estaba gritando de dolor, una y otra vez Takashi apuñalaba a mujer en el rostro hasta que está murió dejándola Takashi en el suelo con sangre en el rostro, Esté vio a Rei para ofrecerle la mano para levantarse, así quedando de pie en frente de Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Estás bien?

Rei: Takashi.

Dijo está al momento de abrazar al chico y llorar un momento.

Takashi: Tranquila, no llores, ven, vámonos, antes de que vengan más de ellos o peor sus amigos.

Rei: Tienes razón. Vamos.

Dijo está alejándose de Takashi para luego tomar sus cosas y armas de los atacantes y seguir su camino, luego de un rato estos llegaron al restaurante siendo recibidos por el grupo con gran alegría por conseguir mucha comida, mientras Takashi saludaba a Saeko está noto que estaba con golpes y con un pómulo morado.

Saeko: ¿Qué te pasó?

Takashi: Solo tres sujetos y ya.

Saeko: ¿Cómo que solo tres sujetos y ya? Mira como te dejaron.

Takashi: Solo es superficial.

Vali: Te dieron una paliza.

Takashi: Si, bueno, no estoy muerto como ellos así que no es para tanto.

Dijo esté sentándose en una silla, y al momento Saeko se puso enfrente para revisarle y limpiarle su rostro.

Saeko: Si, pero mírate, como te dejaron, malditos. ¿Acaso no hiciste algo Miyamoto?

Dijo preocupada la peli mora.

Takashi: Tranquila. Ella se encargó de uno de ellos, o bueno más bien me ayudó a acabar con una.

Dijo mirando a Rei quién solo giro la cabeza con vergüenza.

Vali: Lo importante es que trajeron comida y que están bien y no salieron lastimados.

Saeko: ¡Habla por Miyamoto! ¡Mira como dejaron a Takashi! ¡Pudo a ver muerto!

Dijo está parándose de su asiento mirando a Vali quién se puso un poco nervios, pero Takashi detuvo a Saeko sosteniéndola de su cadera con delicadeza.

Takashi: Saeko no es bueno hacer corajes, más en tu estado.

Dijo con preocupación en su voz.

Saeko: ¡¿Y que si estoy embarazada?! ¡nadie toca a mí Takashi!

Dijo enojasa la peli morada para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos al saber que había dejado estallar una bomba sobre el grupo quién grito de sorpresa.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Vali: ¡¿Acaso están dementes?! ¡¿Saben lo que implica cuidar a un bebé?!

Light: ¡Ahh Busujima ¿Por qué carajos nos dices esto?! ¡Ahora me siento mal por comerme la última ardilla!

Xenovia: ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Lucy: ¡¿Puedo ser la madrina?!

Alice: ¡¿Es niña o niño?!

Shizuka: ¡¿Cuándo es la boda?! ¿Es que acaso no les enseñe usar condón?

Comenzaron a preguntar a Saeko mientras se juntaban asfixiando un poco a Saeko quién no podía responder todas sus preguntas al mismo tiempo, pero Takashi intervino alejado al grupo de Saeko.

Takashi: Vale, vale, chicos, chicas por favor no es para tanto, no asfixien a Saeko con sus preguntas.

Vali: Tiene razón, en estos momentos deberíamos pensar ahora como llegar lo antes posible a Canto.

Todos: ¡Si!

Dijeron los miembros restantes mientras comenzaban a comentar posibles cosas que puedan hacer para conseguir un vehículo o algún medio de transporte más rápido y seguro para Saeko, mientras está se acercaba a Takashi.

Saeko: Creo que debiste decírselos desde hace una semana.

Takashi: Bueno, quería sorprenderlos cuando llegáramos a Canto.

Saeko: Pues ahora ellos tienen un motivo por el cual levantarse en las mañanas al igual que tú.

Dijo está girando a Takashi para luego besarlo, mientras Rei solo se giró enojada por dicho acto para luego buscar entre la comida algo para comer, en ese momento Saeko se acercó con Rei.

Saeko: Creo que no te he dado las gracias Rei.

Rei: ¿De qué cosa?

Saeko: De a ver salvado a Takashi.

Rei: Yo no lo salve, él me salvó.

Dijo está al momento de darle la cajita de juguete que Takashi había conseguido para luego retirarse a la azotea, mientras Saeko solo dio una leve sonrisa hacia dijo juguete para luego ir con Takashi.

Vali: ¡Hay que celebrar!

Dijo esté sacando una botella de vino blanco del año 1980.

Lucy: ¡¿De dónde carajos sacaste eso?!

Vali: Un hombre siempre debe tener algo con el cual lo tranquilicé, pero eso ahora vale madres por qué ¡Hay que celebrar!

Xenovia: Dame esa mierda, yo quiero embriagarme primero.

Light: Pedazo de alcornoque, debiste avería sacado cuando hayamos llegado a Canto.

Vali: Ah callar, hoy hay que celebrar que nuestro jefe ahora va a ser papá.

Shizuka: Cierto, cierto. ¡Un brindis!

Dijo está al momento de dar los vasos a sus amigos, mientras Saeko solo reía divertida sentada en las piernas de Takashi mientras se recargaba en el pecho del mismo.

Saeko: No chicos por favor, no puedo hacerlo.

Lucy: ¿Por qué no? Vamos una y ya.

Takashi y Vali: Siempre dice eso antes de quedar bien ebria.

Lucy: ¡No es verdad! Ándale Busujima, una no te matará.

Takashi: No podemos, además hay un niño presente.

Vali: Hay no me digas esas jaladas, a ver, Alice ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Alice: Once.

Vali: ¿Once, en serio? Pensé que tenías 14.

Light: Yo escuché doce.

Vali: Hay está, dos más tres es 15 ya puede.

Takashi: No se te ocurra darle alcohol a la niña.

Xenovia: Mejor que tome entre familiares que con desconocidos.

Dijo está al momento de tomar la botella y beberla.

Vali: ¡No te la acabes!

Saeko: No chicos, por favor, no le den. Enfermera Marikahua dígales algo, usted es la mayor.

Shizuka: Yo dijo que no tiene nada de malo.

Dijo está dándole un sorbo a la botella para luego ponerse roja.

Takashi: Eso fue soborno.

Vali: Nada mejor que un soborno del último chocolate herchis.

Takashi: Bueno chicos, a ver, primero pregúntale a Alice primero.

Vali: Ah Simón, ¿Querés?

Dijo ofreciendo la botella a Alice quién asintió, así siendo servida con poco alcohol, cuando está lo bebió lo escupió con cara de Ascó, así dejando al grupo divertido con la acción de la niña.

Light: Te dije que le daría Ascó.

Lucy: Tu das más asco.

Dijo a carcajadas, luego de un rato de reír y quedar ebrios Light, Vali y Xenovia, todos decidieron descansar un poco, mientras Saeko arropaba a Alice Takashi fue con Rei, quién estaba viendo el ocaso.

Takashi: Te traje algo de comer y beber. Sabía que esos borrachos no dejarían nada en la botella así que te traje algo de mi basó.

Dijo esté entregándole una bandeja de pollo y ensalada de col con sopa de codo, así aceptado la la castaña.

Rei: Gracias.

Takashi: Si, no hay problema.

Dijo esté sentándose a lado de Rei, quién devoraba su comida, mientras está comía Takashi vio que tenía algo de sangre en el cabello más en el área de la nuca de la castaña, así esté toco levemente el área haciendo que hiciera un gesto de dolor Rei.

Rei: Auch.

Takashi: Supongo que fue cuando peleaban con esa bruja.

Rei: Si, bueno, no es tan grave.

Takashi: Lo dices como si fuera una cortadita. Deja ver si puedo hacer algo.

Dijo al momento de sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios para así curar a Rei, mientras está comía, el joven limpiaba la sangre y veía que la herida fue una pequeña abertura que le ocasionó los azotes en el suelo, con ello esté con una ajuga e hilo comenzó a cerrar la herida, así dejando a Rei con una pequeña satura en su nuca.

Takashi: Bueno, toma el alcohol, te relajara un poco, y toma también esté antibiótico te ayudará al dolor y la información. Por el momento te recomiendo que no duermas boca arriba.

Rei: Gracias de nuevo.

Takashi: Si, no hay problema con eso.

Rei: Nunca te vi saturar antes.

Takashi: Ya me había enseñado mi madre en el pasado. Pero en si, está fue mi primera saturación, así que de una vez te dijo que no me hago responsable por qué se vuelva abrir.

Rei: Bobo.

Dijo soltando una pequeña palmada a Takashi mientras reía divertida, luego de acabar su risa quedaron en silencio viendo a diferentes direcciones.

Rei: Lo extrañas.

Takashi: ¿Qué cosa?

Rei: Todo. Nuestras vidas de antes.

Takashi: Si, a veces lo extraño. Tanto así que extraño cuando mi mamá me paraba a golpes para ir a la escuela o cuando me servía de desayunar mis hockaquets con lechera h crema, eran tan ricos…

Rei: Si…yo extraño a Hisashi.

Takashi: Si...igual yo…aunque esa vida no me fue muy buena que digamos…aún lo extraño…pero ahora sí es diferente, ya dejó de existir y ahora solo nos queda prevalecer. No es que este feliz que haya pasado todo esto, pero…si no hubiera pasado esto, tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a estas personas…Incluso a ti.

Rei: ¿A mi?

Takashi: Si, tu verdadera tu.

Rei: ¿Mi verdadera yo?

Takashi: Si, la Rei que conozco es amable, alegre y llena de amor, esa es tu yo verdadero. Lo dijo por qué, cuando estábamos en aquellos días de instituto, tu y yo…nunca empatizamos tanto como ahora.

Rei: ¿Deberás?

Takashi: Si…cuando quería acercarme era como si tuviera un muro en medio que le asfixiaba y me hacia alguien inseguro, desconfiado y me dominaba el miedo, tanto así que no podía decir lo que quería.

Rei: Ya veo...

Takashi: Si te sirve de consuelo…no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien importante.

Rei: Takashi espera. ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo, lo harías?

Takashi: No lo sé la verdad…me cuestionaría más…¿Qué estoy dispuesto a perder?

Dijo esté parándose en la salida para retirarse del lugar, dejando a Rei en sus pensamientos.

Rei: (Es verdad…no solo yo he perdido a mis padres, todos aquí lo hemos perdido todo…).

Dos días después.

La noche se estaba haciendo presente, el grupo estaba alrededor de una pequeña agüera, todos estaban en silencio y alertas, habían recorrido más de lo calculado durante ese día, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo en llegar, la única preocupación era que la horda que dejaron atrás estaba muy cercas, el problema era que no sabían en que momento estarían con ellos.

Takashi: Nadie haga ruido.

Todos: Si.

La tensión y el miedo era evidente y hacía mucha presión, la noche era larga, oscura y fría, mientras el viento soplaba y hacía caer las hojas de los árboles la visibilidad era cubierta por niebla densa, el calor de la fogata no ayudaba del todo ya que se sofocaba con el viento la baja temperatura, todos pasaban con un terrible frío en sus cuerpos, tanto así que todo el grupo a excepción de Takashi y Vali, se juntaron para que el frío no los matará, el grupo no se sentía como la presa, si no como una manada de lobos acechando y esperando la oportunidad de atacar, el tiempo se detuvo e hizo hueco en la noche, luego de unas dos horas durmieron las chicas, mientras Rei en la oscuridad de su sueño solo sintió una pequeña palmadita para despertar de golpe y ser sujetada por la boca por Lucy y Xenovia, mientras Takashi escondido en un árbol hizo una seña de silencio con su mano, al momento en el que salía un muerto de los arbustos y de entre la sombras, así el grupo se puso de pie chocando espaldas y preparando sus armas discretamente, mientras los zombis caminaban sin tomarle importancia al grupo, ya que al ser ciegos no notaban la presencia del grupo, sin embargo comenzaron a llegar muchos más, en un momento Alice no pudo aguantar el equilibrio en totalidad y dio un paso así rompiendo una rama que estaba cercas así llamando la atención de uno de ellos, tanto fue el eco que alertó al grupo y algunos de ellos, en silencio esperaban el momento y la señal de salir corriendo, el no muerto luego de unos momentos de ver a Alice su gruñido se hizo presente y atacó a la pequeña, pero antes de que se abalanzó contra la pequeña recibió un disparo en la nuca por parte de Takashi, quién luego de hacer dicho acto grito, "¡Corran!" dando señal a que todo el grupo comenzará a combatir con los enemigos cercanos para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a Takashi quién les cubría, con ello estos se adentraron en el bosque viendo como docenas de ellos venían a su ubicación, pero no se podían acercar más ya que enredaron un hilo de acero inoxidable que formaban un sendero y dirigía este a la carretera, mientras corrían eliminaban a los que estaban cercas de ellos.

Takashi: Light la ventana ahora.

Dijo el joven líder mientras se comunicaba por una radio portátil, al momento varias bengalas fueron lanzadas en dirección contraria del grupo, con ello estos prosiguieron a escapar y huir de una muerte horrible, pocos minutos pasaron para que estos salieran del bosque y llegarán a la carretera y comenzaran a correr sobre la misma, luego de unos metros estos pararon un momento cubriéndose en arbustos para esperar a Light.

Light: No los detendrá mucho tiempo.

Takashi: Tiempo suficiente. Vamos sigan y no se separen.

Con ello estos comenzaron a trotar para no ser alcanzados por la manada quién iba atrás suyo por unos metros atrás, había pasado casi un kilómetro de trote y el grupo estaba un poco fatigado, aunque en esos momentos no les importaba del todo ya que estaban cercas de llegar a Canto, pero inesperadamente comenzaron a salir muertos vivientes de los arbustos delante del grupo, sin tener otra opción atacaron en una formación de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo siendo cubiertos por Val y Xenovia, mientras los demás mataban los que se ponían enfrente.

Takashi: Nadie se separe, todos juntos.

Vali: Takashi ¡Mira!

Dijo esté señalando que los muertos aumentaban en número y que salían de las laterales de la carretera.

Takashi: Mierda, es otra horda, venga, nadie se separé.

Dijo esté al momento de lanzar un bengala al aire y hacer luz para que combatieron con los enemigos, mientras avanzaban con más rapidez, durante un rato luego de poder pasar de milagro la segunda horda estos caminaron su formación, de dos grupos, Vali, Xenovia, Rei y Takashi avanzaban unos metros más que los demás para cubrir al segundo grupo quién quedaba atrás, tres disparaban y uno cubría la retaguardia, ya había pasado una hora y el grupo llegó a un puente donde el otro lado estaba en una barricada de sillas y mesas, por lo tanto el grupo tomo delantera y comenzaron entre varios a quitar las mesas y sillas, pero vieron que había muertos detrás de esa barricada, dejando sin muchas opciones al grupo.

Rei: Takashi no hay salida.

Vali: No podemos saltar, es una caída de 500 metros, a pesar de a ver un río sería como caer de lleno al concretó.

Lucy: ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Saeko: Takashi…

Takashi: Déjenme pensar…

Vali: Que sea rápido por favor.

Dijo esté mirando que la manada que se acercaba poco a poco.

Rei: Takashi.

Shizuka, Alice: Komuro.

Vali: ¡Takashi!

Takashi: ¡Cállense!

Dijo esté molesto, mientras miraba a la manada, en ese momento Saeko abrazo a Takashi por la espalda.

Saeko: Tranquilo amor, hiciste lo que pudiste…

Takashi: No…no vamos a morir…

Dijo esté separándose de Saeko para robarle un beso en la boca, con ello esté junto a Vali y Light desenfundaron sus armas y comenzaron a luchar, acompañados del las chicas.

Takashi: ¡Hoy no moriremos!...¡Aún no es nuestro tiempo!...¡Acaben con ellos!

Luego de un rato de combatir en línea contra la manada vieron como amanecía, las fuerzas se comenzaban agotar, aunque nadie se permitiría morir.

Saeko: Takashi…quiero que sepas que te amo.

Takashi: Igual yo…Saeko.

Dijo esté a su novia mientras abatía a los no muertos, con ellos el grupo se junto y con cadáveres de los no comenzaron a hacer un muro de muertos cubriéndose de la manada.

Takashi: ¡Aguanten!

Vali: ¡Chicos!...¡Quiero que sepan que fue un gran honor estar con ustedes!

Light: Lo mismo dijo.

Takashi: ¡Ahora!

Dijo esté al momento de dejar caer la pared encima de ellos, abrazados entre sí, al estar semi sepultados por los cuerpos muertos los zombis no podían llegar hasta ellos, por lo que pasaban encima de está, si el plan que Takashi había planeado funcionaba vivirían otro día.

Vali: Odio está mierda.

Light: Esto es mejor que ser comida de esas cosas.

Alice: Concuerdo con Light.

Rei: Sinceramente nunca me imaginé ser salvada por estas cosas.

Xenovia: Ya somos dos.

Takashi: Guarden silencio.

¡Bam! ¡Track!

Saeko: Son disparos.

Takashi: Guarden todos silencio.

Vali: Si.

Luego de un rato de escuchar disparos con silenciadores el grupo salió al exterior quitándose los cuerpos de encima, para ver que la manada había sido exterminada.

Vali: ¡Estamos vivos!

¿?: ¡Quieto!

Dijo un sujeto con armadura negra apuntando a Vali, y al grupo, Takashi por su parte sacó su revolver y tomo como rehén al sujeto, enseguida otros sujetos iguales aparecieron apuntando al grupo completo.

Takashi: ¡Bajen las armas antes de que le vuelve los sesos!

¿?: Ni siquiera está cargada esa arma, gastaron todas sus balas mientras luchaban con los muertos.

Contesto un hombre robusto y musculoso, con pinta de militar, calvo moreno y con barba de cadena.

Takashi: Siempre hay que tener una bala en la recámara, en caso de emergencia.

Dijo Takashi al momento de apuntar al hombre, quién solo hizo señal de stop.

¿?: Me agrada tu valentía y tú tenacidad. Pero te recuerdo que tenemos rodeado a todo tu grupo, si disparas mis hombres dejarán como coladera a tus amigos, luego sus cuerpos serán dados a los muertos vivientes como sobras.

Vali: Takashi…¿Qué hacemos?

Dijo preocupado Vali.

¿?: Bajar las armas y no hacer nada estúpido, queridos amigos.

Dijo un hombre elegante saliendo de la barricada, mientras les daba una sonrisa.

¿?: Bajen las armas soldados, estos chicos no harán nada.

Takashi: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

¿?: Por qué se que no quieres dejar huérfano a tu hijo.

Enseguida todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho de aquel hombre.

Takashi: ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

¿?: Los hemos estado monitoreando desde hace 100 kilómetros. Tu nombre es Takashi Komuro, líder de tu grupo, conformado por Saeko, Shizuka, Xenovia, Lucy, Alice, Rei, Shizuka, Vali y Light, la que está embarazada es Saeko Busujima. Takashi seamos razonables, no podrás matar a estos soldados tu solo, antes de que muevas un pelo todo tu grupo será historia al igual que tú. No somos enemigos así que Takashi, por qué por favor, baja el arma.

Con el ultimátum de las palabras de aquel hombre todos quedaron tensos ya que Takashi seguía mirando a los sujetos con esa mirada asesina suya, cada vez que mira a alguien así es que su vida está condenada a morir, por lo tanto muchos quedaron sin respirar, en especial Rei, tras unos momentos de silencio Takashi bajo el arma y soltó al soldado quién estaba apunto de desmayarse del agarré.

Takashi: Bien.

Con ello esté soltó sus armas junto a su grupo quién le siguió.

¿?: Síganme.

Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar, tras suyo el grupo liderado por Takashi, pasando la barricada de sillas que estaba hecha trizas, pasando así al otro lado vieron a muertos apilados y clavados en estacas, alrededor suyo había una docena de soldados armados hasta los dientes y enfrente suyo había dos vehículos Humve, para que estos subieran a dichos vehículos.

¿?: Sus armas estarán guardadas, no se preocupen por nada, estarán ahora a salvo.

Tras sus palabras los vehículos comenzaron a moverse y a seguir un sendero de tierra y bosques resguardados por alambres de púas y con soldados armados, durante un kilómetro estuvieron viajando en línea recta hasta que llegaron siendo así bajaron de los vehículos para apreciar un muro de más o menos de unos 60 metros de altura y enfrente suyo una puerta de acero siendo está abierta por varios soldados.

¿?: Bueno mi nombre es Albert y les doy la bienvenidos a Paradise.

Con esto el grupo presenciaron ante sus ojos una ciudad completamente nueva y sin daños, como si volvieran a ver una ciudad del pasado intacta, viendo a lo lejos colonias, casas y gente moverse por los lugares como si nada, al verlo el grupo se les cayó la quijada al suelo ya que veían algo que nunca pensaron volver a ver.

Takashi: Lo logramos.

Vali: ¡Lo logramos! ¡A huevo!

Light: ¡Lo sabía!

Xenovia y Lucy: ¡Si!

Shizuka: Que alivio.

Comentaron algunos del grupo mientras intentaban no llorar y algunos saltaban de alegría, Takashi por su parte solo abrazaba a Saeko quién estaba apunto de llorar, mientras Rei solo veía con celos la escena, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía alegría y melancólica.

Rei: (¿Estas viendo Hisashi?...es hermoso).

Albert: Me alegra que les guste, aunque no todo está dicho amigos míos.

Takashi: ¿Qué pasa?

Albert: Bueno, para que puedan quedarse necesitamos hablar con cada uno de ustedes, empezando por Takashi.

Lucy: ¿Por qué?

Albert: Es un simple protocolo, que hemos hecho, pasarán a hablar con Atenea.

Vali: ¿La diosa griega?

Albert: No, ese es su nombre, por favor venir conmigo.

Dijo esté ofreciendo subir a una limusina, todos sin excepciones subieron a dicho vehículo para ser transportados por la ciudad, dándoles un breve recorrido al grupo quién quedó algo sorprendido por el lugar, había electricidad en las calles, carros y peatones pasando como si nada, restaurantes, centros comerciales, una ciudad como las de antes, tras el breve recorrido estos llegaron al edificio más alto del lugar así subiendo el grupo entero a una suite.

Albert: Bueno chicos como ya les dije antes van a entrar a hablar con Atenea, Takashi, tu qué eres el líder de tu grupo pasa con tu esposa e hija.

Alice: Yo no soy su hija.

Saeko: Creo que solo pasaremos nosotros dos.

Dijo Saeko tomando a Takashi por el brazo para entrar a la habitación. Durante una hora el grupo espero para ver salir a Takashi y a Saeko junto con una mujer, tan hermosa igual que Saeko, con cabellera rubia y larga, con ojos azules y con traje.

Takashi: Bueno…chicas, chicos ella es Atenea, es la encargada de este lugar.

Atenea: Mucho gusto a todos, les doy una cordial bienvenida a Paradise, ya he llegado a un acuerdo con Takashi y con la señorita Saeko, podéis ahora ser oficialmente reconocidos como ciudadanos de Paradise, Albert por el momento los llevará a sus respectivas habitaciones y ahí podrán asearse y cambiarse de ropa, descansen, se ven cansados y agotados. Oh antes de que lo olvide, también están invitados a la fiesta de bienvenida, obviamente es para ustedes así que técnicamente están obligados a ir, será a las 9 de la noche, por ahora descansen y disfruten.

Dijo la señora para luego irse retirando con unos escoltas y dar una sonrisa al grupo antes de subir a un elevador, mientras el grupo fue dirigido a un hotel cercas de ese edición y poco a poco a los integrantes del grupo fueron dejando en sus respectivas habitaciones, quedándose Rei con Shizuka y Alice, quienes al entrar a su apartamento vieron que estaba hecho para políticos o ricos ya que estaba repleta de cuadros artísticos, con suelo de caoba y con alfombra de piel de oso, con camas matrimoniales tan grandes que cabrían cinco personas en esa cama, las recamaras con adornos florales, de vidrio y recuadros artísticos, lo mejor era que tenía una sala principal en ella una cama al fondo igual de grande, pantalla, candelabro de vidrio y una ventana que daba vista a toda esa parte del apartamento, con cocina moderna, con jacuzzi y dos regaderas, al ver esto Shizuka se volvió loca y comenzó a admirar cada tramo del apartamento, para enseguida desnudarse e ir al jacuzzi, mientras Alice saqueaba la alacena e ir luego con Shizuka, mientras Rei con pereza solo se fue a bañarse discretamente, pero lo único malo es que vio una botella completa de zake, mientras el agua caía sobre una borracha Rei, está lloraba y escuchaba los gritos de sus amigas que jugaban, a la vez que escuchaba los gemidos detrás de la pared que irónicamente eran Takashi y Saeko sus vecinos, cayendo Rei al suelo borracha solo se dispuso a llorar abrazando su cuerpo desnudo y mugroso, tras casi una hora de llorar y recordar a Hisashi está salió de dicho baño para ir a una habitación y cerrarla con ello de desplomó en una cama para llorar y quedarse dormida, volviendo a soñar lo mismo que vio cuando estaba en el restaurante, despertando agitada y con ganas de volver a llorar, pero en ese momento Shizuka tocaba la puerta preguntando si estaba lista para la fiesta, ya era noche y el desfile del ocaso había acabado, Rei sin más respondió con sueño aún para luego salir con Shizuka quién estaba con un Kimono tradicional y Alice con un vestido blanco con zapatillas del mismo color, Rei por su parte se puso un vestido largo verde bandera, con solo un nudo en su cuello y mostrando su escote de arriba hasta el ombligo y mostrando parte de su hermosa espalda, poniéndose un poco de maquillaje y rubor, dándole un toque sensual, con ello plancho su pelo semi mojado para ponerse un esprinte de cabello que hizo que se esponjara un poco dejándose un fleco de lado de su cachete al igual que su contra parte, con ello está salió a la fiesta de bienvenida del grupo siendo llevada por unos escoltas a una mansión, encontrándose con el grupo a excepción de Takashi y Saeko, evidentemente todos estaban nerviosos ya que vieron a casi un centenar de gente reunidos en esa mansión.

Alice: Vaya, hace milenios que no veía una fiesta así.

Shizuka: Ya somos dos.

Light: ¿Y la comida? ¿Dónde esra la Comida?

Vali y Xenovia: ¿Y el alcohol?

Atenea: Tranquilos todo a su tiempo.

Dijo apareciendo la mujer rubia con Albert, vistiendo un hermoso vestido color vino del mismo diseño que Rei.

Vali: ¡Wou! ¡Señora Atenea se ve deslumbrante!

Tras el comentario de Vali Lucy le dio un pequeño golpe al chico, dejando riendo a Atenea.

Atenea: Ufufufu, gracias por el alago, mucho no lo hacen.

Lucy: Si, lo que diga.

Atenea: Por cierto, ¿Y su líder?

Dijo acercándose a Rei.

Rei: No lo sé. Ni me interesa.

Atenea: Parece que tú no empatizas mucho con Komuro.

Rei: Tal vez.

Atenea: Bueno, siente cómoda, en un momento regreso.

Dijo está al momento de ir a con unos invitados que comenzaron a saludarla, mientras Rei solo se giró con cara molesta.

¿?: ¿Qué hace alguien tan bonita aquí sola?

Dijo Takashi apareciendo atrás de Rei, visitando un saco de rojo claro, una camisa negra y unos pantalones color negro, lo más interesante e impresionante tanto para Rei como para el grupo fue que Takashi ya no tenía su barba de ermitaño, sorprendiendo a Rei y sonrojándola al mismo tiempo ya que hace tiempo que no veía esa cara bonita de su amigo.

Rei: ¿Takashi?

Takashi: El mismo.

Rei: Tu ..tu barba.

Takashi: ¿Mi barba? Ah, pues me la quité, dice Saeko que le picaba cuando me besaba y decía que me vería guapo sin ella.

Rei: ¿Eh?...pues…si te queda.

Dijo apenada Rei, en ese momento Vali y Light tomaron del cuello a Takashi rompiendo el momento, llamando la atención del grupo.

Light: ¿Tu quién eres niño bonito?

Vali: Me gustan los chicos jóvenes.

Takashi: Ya dejen de molestarme chicos, soy Takashi.

Xenovia: Vaya, que gran cambio.

Lucy: Cierto.

Vali: Dicen que una manita de gato queda todo arreglado, pero a ti, parece que fue un putazo de león africano. Mírate, nunca te vi sin barba.

Xenovia: Para serte sincera nunca vi tu cara sin pelo, yo ya había dado por muerta esa pelea entre tu cara y tú barba.

Takashi: ¿Tanto así?

Todos: Si.

Takashi: Bueno eso es un antes y un después.

Atenea: Hola chi-…Wou.

Dijo apareciendo Atenea de nuevo, pero al ver a Takashi se quedó en un momento en sock al ver al castaño sin barba, mientras Takashi solo hizo una cara de "aquí viene de nuevo".

Takashi: Ash.

Atenea: No sabía lo que había ahí abajo. Bueno te queda bien.

Vaki: Una pequeña preguntita Señora Atenea. Dijo Takashi que íbamos a tener trabajos.

Atenea: Si, eso voy a hacer, solo me queda descifrar algo para Takashi, Saeko y la señorita Miyamoto, pero cuando llegue el momento se los diré a todos. Bueno disfruten la fiesta.

Dijo está dejando solos al grupo quién solo se miraron entre sí, para luego comenzar a divertirse, luego de un rato y del gran brindis que les dieron, Shizuka y Alice regresaron al departamento, mientras Rei se quedó un rato más, ya que solo bebía y bailaba sola, ya que cada chico que se le acercaba para invitarla a bailar terminaba siendo rechazado por está, incluso Vali y Light, pero estos solo lo intentaron de broma, en un momento de la fiesta se tornó algo aburrida, al punto de desesperar a Rei e intentar salir, pero fue detenida por Takashi.

 **A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera - Say Something**

Takashi: ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Dijo extendiendo su mano.

Rei: ¿Y Saeko?

Takashi: Se fue a la cama a reposar.

Tras las palabras del castaño Rei tomo su mano algo dudosa, pero luego fue abrigada por un calor muy reconfortante, enredando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Takashi mientras esté tomaba ligeramente su cadera, mientras bailaban la pieza con delicadeza Rei se sentía diferente, ya no se sentía tan sola, el olor del perfume del chico le daba un aire de esperanza y un renacimiento de sentimientos, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los hombros del joven, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos, el intento de no mirar a su amigo era casi inútil, ya que cada momento le miraba y volvía a desviar la mirada, llamando así la atención del joven quién vio que estaba un poco sonrojada, además que bailaba tan elegante.

Rei: ¿Desde hace cuanto sabes bailar?

Takashi: ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?...me enseñaste tu a bailar hace un año, en frente de una fogata que habíamos hecho en la granja…

Rei: Ya veo…

Takashi: Rei…quiero decirte algo…

Rei: Dime.

Takashi: Primero que nada quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa por todo el daño que te hice…

Rei: ¿Eh?

Takashi: Por a verte engañado, por lastimarte con palabras que no tuvieron por qué ser dichas por mí…más importante Rei…por Hisashi…cuando el murió jure que te protegería a cualquier costo…se que las cosas no salieron bien para mi y también para ti…pero…ahora Rei…podemos empezar de nuevo aquí, como una familia…también quiero que sepas que si aún quieres alejarte de nosotros, no me interpondré…

Algo inesperado estaba presenciando Rei ya que estaba viendo por primera vez llorar a su amigo, ya que este tenía los ojos llorosos y con lágrimas cayendo por ambos, pero sin quitar su sonrisa y su mirada de Rei, al verlo está sintió que su corazón se quebrantó.

Rei: ¿Takashi?

Takashi: Quiero que tú seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo…por eso…no te preocupes por nosotros…siempre te recibiremos Como una de nosotros…

Rei: (¿Qué demonios es este sentimiento?...siento como si me soltaran a un precipicio…)…Cállate…Takashi…hablas como si me conocieras…no sabes nada.

Dijo entre sollozos y lágrimas mientras estrujaba el saco de Takashi.

Takashi: Claro que lo sé Rei…por qué…al igual que tú y yo…fuiste el primer amor…además…es un motivo de vida que tú me diste fue…tu sonrisa…

Las palabras de Takashi hicieron como una gran bomba hacia Rei quién abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Rei: Takashi…quiero que me hagas un último favor…

Takashi: ¿Qué deseas?

Mientras la canción seguía tocando estos llegaron a una habitación donde comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente para luego despojarse sus prendas una por una con lentitud, para luego quedar enredados entre sábanas, mientras estos se besaban y sentían el placer de la carne como testigo la luz de la luna, comiéndose como si fuera la última vez o como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando rasguños y moretones en el acto, Rei no recordaba la sensación de que le hicieran el amor tan salvaje y placentero como en ese momento, sin caía tiempo de tomar aliento estos seguían y seguían hasta quedar completamente dormidos incluso llegando a ver el amanecer. Dos horas después Rei se encontraba sentada en la cama a lado de Takashi quién dormía pasivamente, Rei solo miro por última vez a Takashi para solo susurrarle en el oído…"Adiós"…con ello está salió de dicha habitación para ir a su apartamento, en donde encontró a un señor en el elevador tomando un Whisky.

¿?: ¿Un trago?

Rei: No gracias.

¿?: Tómalo…puede que sea el último que tomes en este mundo.

Rei: ¿Por qué lo dice?

¿?: Por qué a las 7:30 acabará este mundo y comenzará otro.

Rei: No se de qué me habla.

¿?: Suéltalo…mirar al pasado solo te hará llorar más de lo que has pasado.

Rei: Usted que puede saber.

¿?: Oh niña…soy un simple humano enviado a este mundo por un pecado pasado….tu quieres algo, más no lo que necesitas…

Rei: ¿Cómo dice?

¿?: Aquí bajó, tengo un viaje que hacer…pero te arrepentirás por hacer lo que vas a hacer.

Dijo esté bajando del elevador dejando a Rei con la duda, está pensó un momento lo que dijo para luego ir a su departamento encontrando a Shizuka dormida al igual que Alice, sin tomar importancia está tomo su mochila para sacar su álbum de fotos y su libreta para hojearla un momento, mirando por última vez el horizonte gris y lluvioso.

Rei: «Viernes 24 de abril del 2019, la paz que existía se había acabado, la sangre y el olor a la muerte se hizo presente, tan solo recuerdo los gritos agónicos de estudiantes y profesores, Takashi me había sacado de clases momentos antes, la verdad tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro»

Mientras leía Rei en voz alta poco a poco la realidad se comenzaba a distorsionar los cristales parecían moverse por si solos el reloj se paró a las 7:30, en ese momento Takashi había entrado al departamento viendo a Rei que estaba sentada en un banco en la mesa de la cocina por lo que se acercó, pero antes de que tocará su mano con su hombro como si fuera cámara lenta todo volvió hacia atrás, Rei solo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentía como si su mente fuera un cristal y se rompía poco a poco, hasta que sintió solo temor y escucho nada más un susurro "Volveré por ti" para quedar todo en completo negro.

Rei: ¿Dónde estoy?

Dijo la joven castaña abriendo los ojos y levantándose de una cama sin ropa, al levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza como si estrujarán su cerebro, viendo por su mente todos sus recuerdos para caer al suelo y comenzar a sangrar por la nariz.

¿?: ¡¿Rei que ocurre?!

Rei: ¿Hisashi?...estás…vivo.

Canción.

 **Lord Huron The Night We Met…**

* * *

No soy ese único viajero

quien no ha pagado su deuda

He estado buscando un camino para seguir otra vez

Llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos

y luego puedo decirme a mi mismo

Que demonios se supone que debo hacer

y luego puedo decirme a mi mismo

No andar contigo

Tenía todo y y luego la mayoría de ti

Algo y ahora no tengo nada de ti

Llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos

No sé qué se supone que deba hacer

Atrapado por el fantasma de ti

Oh, llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos

Cuando la noche estaba llena de terror

Y tus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Cuando tu no me habías tocado aún

Oh, llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos

Tenía todo y la mayoría de ti

Algo y ahora no tengo nada de ti

Llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos

No sé qué se supone que deba hacer

Atrapado por el fantasma de ti

Llévame de vuelta a la noche en que nos conocimos

* * *

Tres semanas después.

El día se convirtió en lluvia, las nubes grises y negras como la oscuridad de la noche, mientras las personas caminaban con paraguas tranquilamente entre la multitud corría cierta castaña quién estaba agitada y casi sin aliento, su rompa estaba sucia y con lodo, está había caído al suelo un momento para luego volver a retomar el trayecto, empujando a muchas personas sin importarle si caían o no las personas que empujaba, durante unos minutos de correr intensamente está llegó a un almacén donde había soldados cuidando la entrada, al llegar a la entrada fue detenida por dos guardias.

Rei: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!

Dijo está intentando quitarse de encima a los soldados quienes tenían problemas para sujetarla, en ese momento Hisashi apareció con un traje similar a los dos soldados encapuchados.

Hisashi: Déjenlo ir.

Soldado: Si señor.

Dijo soltando a Rei quién comenzó a caminar lentamente a lado de Hisashi quién la detuvo tomándola del brazo, pero fue inútil ya que está se soltó de Jalón y se acercó a una mesa y en ella un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca se encontraba sobre dicha mesa, Rei con temor y con ojos llorosos se acercó para quitar la manta y ver algo perturbador para su vida.

Rei: ¡Noooo! ¡Takashi!

 **We Down We Go.**

* * *

Bueno amigos gracias por leer, comenten y siganme en esta historia que solo acaba de comenzar.


End file.
